Fêmea
by Dannu
Summary: É tão estranha, a força do instinto! SHURA x SHINA
1. Lua vermelha

**O.o.O Santuário de Atena O.o.O**

Era uma noite quente em Atenas. Alias, um tanto estranho para aquela época do ano, começo do outono, mas nem por isso menos movimentada. A pequena vila de Rodorio estava uma verdadeira confusão devido aos preparativos para a festa da cidade.

Desde que Athena abolira algumas regras impostas aos seus cavaleiros e amazonas, tais como treinos diários e uso de máscaras, que todos os habitantes da minúscula cidadela e arredores sentiam-se mais a vontade.

Em uma das casas zodiacais, mais precisamente a de Capricórnio, um dos defensores da deusa acabava de arrumar-se. Não era muito vaidoso e é certo que não precisava de arranjo, uma vez que sua beleza tipicamente espanhola arrancava suspiros por onde passava. Exceto da mulher que desejava.

- ¡Un hombre guapo como tú no puede ser rechazado por ninguna mujer!

Disse para si mesmo, olhando-se através do espelho. As calças jeans, a camisa preta de mangas dobradas até o meio do braço e seu ar felino, deixavam sua personalidade forte e sensual mais a mostra que nunca.

- Então, pronto para enfrentar as mulheres?

A voz de Aioria se fez ouvir da entrada da casa. Shura virou-se com ar cínico.

- Ou render-me a elas, segundo as circunstâncias!

Respondeu o moreno latino, caminhando até o amigo. Os dois homens principiaram a descer as escadarias das doze casas. Aioria trazia calças e camisa negras, sapatos esportivos. Era com certeza mais um belo exemplar daquela nova geração de cavaleiros.

- Não pensei que fosse à festa! – comentou Shura.

- Como eu poderia deixar a Marin ir sozinha?

- Ela vai?

Aioria considerou o amigo. Shura perguntava pela ruiva, mas era em Shina que pensava. Já sabia, há algum tempo, do interesse de Capricórnio pela amazona italiana.

- Sim, ela vai!

Respondeu o leonino, num tom que Shura compreendeu que aquele "ela" se referia a arisca amazona. Ele esboçou um sorriso discreto e permaneceram calados até a entrada de Rodorio, onde Miro, de vinho na mão, veio recebê-los.

- Isto aqui está simplesmente fabuloso! – falou o cavaleiro Escorpião. - Nunca vi tanta mulher bonita juntas num só lugar!

- A Marin já chegou?

Indagou Aioria, aceitando a caneca de vinho que Miro lhe oferecia.

- Está bem ali, com a June! – olhou os amigos sarcástico – A amazona de Camaleão está simplesmente divina!

E piscando o olho, afastou-se para cumprimentar a Camus, que acabara de chegar.

- Com licença, Shura! Necessito cuidar do que é meu!

Disse Aioria, sorrindo para Marin e aproximando-se dela. Shura principiou a caminhar vagarosamente pelas ruas iluminadas. Um som de violão tipicamente flamenco o atraiu para um grupo de dançarinos. No centro, uma bela andaluza tocava castanholas, movimentando-se ao som dos acordes.

O sevilhano deixou-se a ficar entretido. Seus pensamentos convergiram para seu amado pais, adormecido no mediterrâneo. Relanceou os olhos distraidamente para o lado e teve, estupefato, a mais bela visão de sua vida. A amazona de cobra acabara de chegar.

Estava vestida muito diferente de como costumava-se vestir. Trazia um vestido simples, à grega, vermelho sangue, contrastando com o bronze claro de sua pele napolitana e um decote bastante generoso. Cordas de couro cruzavam-se deste o busto até as caderas, prendendo a peça escarlate, terminando num nó um pouco abaixo das redondas e cheias ancas. Os olhos do espanhol desceram do rosto trigueiro e felino, de maçãs salientes, adornado por um farto cabelo claro que caia em cachos voluptuosos pelas costas esguias, para o busto farto e arfante da mulher. Engoliu seco.

A expressão do rosto dela era séria, misteriosa, impassível, mas o ar sexual que emanava de toda sua pessoa o deixava excitado apenas admirando-a. Shina havia parado próximo a ele. Relanceava seus olhos pela festa a fim de encontrar um grupo no qual pudesse ingressar.

Era uma visão, um choque de apaixonado reconhecimento. O espanhol engoliu em seco, virando toda sua atenção para a recém chegada mulher que atraia, como um imã, seu olhar de um verde translúcido e felino.

- ¡Esto es una mujer de verdad! – mordeu os lábios.

E de repente, contra todas as expectativas, os olhos esverdeados da amazona, que pareciam percorrer a multidão, pararam, de repente, na fisionomia morena, adornada por dois orbes verdes, dele. Ela o encarou durante alguns segundos, séria mas amistosa, abandonando-o em seguida para cumprimentar Mu de Áries, que havia se aproximado.

- Não imaginei que ela fosse tudo isso!

Comentou Aioria chegando-lhe por trás , fazendo Shura voltar-se para ele.

- Achei que estivesse com Águia! – Capricórnio pegou do copo que ele lhe oferecia, tomando um grande gole.

- Ela foi ao banheiro! Sabe como são as mulheres!

- Confesso que desisti de entendê-las! – comentou o espanhol dando outro grande trago em seu vinho. - São tão complexas quanto os números, com a diferença que estes possuem alguma lógica, para mim ao menos!

- Elas não foram feitas para serem entendidas, mas apreciadas, meu amigo! – ponderou o leonino. - Uma mulher como Shina é um verdadeiro desafio! – continuou Aioria.

- Eu estou louco por essa criatura, Aioria! – suspirou Shura com semblante severo; seus olhos percorreram as curvas perigosas da amazona. - Tudo estava bem comigo até essa mulher aparecer na minha vida!

- Se a quer, lute por ela! – ratificou Aioria. - Se você tem uma chance, aproveite-a! Você não é homem de se curvar a mulher nenhuma, Shura! É o Don Juan por excelência...

- Já tive muitas mulheres, confesso, mas todas tinham o mesmo problema: não eram Shina! - piscou um olho ao amigo.

- Então qual é a dificuldade? - Aioria o encarou.

- Ela é o seu próprio obstáculo! Despreza-me e me destrata como um cão cada vez que tento me aproximar, tenho meu orgulho masculino!

- O dobro do orgulho, o dobro da queda! Uma mulher só necessita de um homem que não desista dela na primeira dificuldade! - Aioria deu um tapa amistoso no ombro do amigo.

- Tem razão! É o que farei! Todos temos um jeito diferente e único de amar, porém com as mesmas razoes!

E entregando seu copo ao amigo, ele encaminhou-se na direção de Shina, que discutia com Afrodite as últimas técnicas usadas nos treinamentos dos aprendizes. Os dois amigos não perceberam sua aproximação.

- Permiso...- pediu em espanhol – Como vai Peixes?

Cumprimentou rapidamente seu companheiro sem olhar Shina. Este acenou cinicamente antes de afastar-se.

- Acho que escutei o Aldebaran me chamar!

Disse Afrodite antes de afastar-se. Shura e Shina ficaram sozinhos.

- É incrível como consegue ser tão irritante, espanhol!

Ela pronunciou estas palavras com rispidez, dando as costas ao cavaleiro e preparando-se para ir embora. Em outra ocasião, talvez ele tivesse permitido que ela se afastasse, mas havia tomado uma decisão. Segurou-a fortemente pelo braço, puxando-a para si e forçando-a a encará-lo. Ela o olhou surpresa pela atitude, porém indignada pela mesma.

- Tire suas mãos de mim agora mesmo! – proferiu em tom de ordem. - Ou eu vou gritar para todo mundo que você està tentando me agarrar!

- Não, você não o fará, amazona! – falou ele, fitando-a de forma insinuante.- Você não deseja isso!

Ela tentou safar-se, puxando seu braço, mas ele a apertou com mais força, agarrando também o outro, segurando-a agora completamente de frente para si, o corpo colado ao seu.

- Está me machucando! – rosnou ela. - Solte-me imediatamente, a brincadeira acabou!

- Quem está brincando aqui é você e minha paciência tem limites que nem eu mesmo ultrapasso, mujer!

- Quem se mostra facilmente seduzido se torna facilmente o sedutor! - irônica.

- O desprezo é a melhor arma de sedução! - disse ele com ardil - Um homem que não seduz uma mulher está condenado a ser seduzido por ela!

- Está tentando me seduzir? - Shina esboçou um sorriso sarcástico, fazendo Shura apertá-la ainda mais, machucando-a de propósito. Shina engoliu em seco para não demonstrar a dor.

- Eu não tento, amazona, eu seduzo! Ou eu não seduzo?

Encaram-se. Shina olhou dos lábios sensuais para os olhos fendidos que pareciam consumí-la sem nenhum pudor.

- Está me machucando de verdade! - disse num fio de voz, sem dar o braço a torcer.

- Não estou, não! E sabes disso! – ele aproximou seu rosto do dela – Anseias por isso, amazona!

- Mas quanta prepotência!

E dando um forte solavanco, ela conseguiu escapar de suas garras, mas tão rápido quanto ela, o cavaleiro a virou completamente para si novamente, segurando-a pelos dois pulsos com firmeza. Seus olhos encontraram-se.

- Estás me deixando louco, mulher! – sussurrou perto da boca feminina.

- Está chamando a atenção de todos! - falou ela com severidade.

- Eu não me importo! Que todos vejam, eu não tenho nada a esconder! Quero-te e este é meu tormento!

Shina não podia negar. Aquele homem mexia com seus desejos de forma escandalizante. Se alguém pudesse ver seus pensamentos quando o via passar, certamente assustaria-se com o que era capaz de imaginar em sua mente.

- Deixe- me em paz! – disse ela entre o rude e o suplicante, tentando soltar-se; Shura a agarrou mais; vislumbrava a esperança.

- Diga o que devo fazer e eu farei!

- Quero que pare de me perseguir e...

- Você não quer isso! – anunciou com convicção – Não sei onde quer chegar com este jogo, mas sei que me deseja tanto quanto eu a desejo!

Seu hálito tocou levemente as faces já avermelhadas da mulher. Ela sentiu-se trêmula de ver-se tão próxima dele.

- Como pode saber o que quero? – sabia que ele dizia a verdade.

- Porque finges me desprezar!

Shina sentiu as mãos dele folgarem e puxando os punhos, livrou-se de suas garras. Encarou-o por um momento bastante severa e depois afastou-se sem dizer nada. Ele a seguiu com o olhar e para sua inteira surpresa, a viu parar a alguns metros, próximo do final da vila, num caminho que dava para a pequena e deserta floresta que cercava o santuário de Atena.

Ela encostou-se numa das rochas e virou-se para ele. Shura sorriu e andou até lá, quedando-se defronte da amazona. Vagarosamente, o espanhol aproximou-se, não ousando tocá-la, mas apoiando suas mãos na rocha, enlaçando num abraço solto a cintura da mulher, que encolhia-se como se não desejasse o toque de seu corpo. Acercando sua cabeça, seus suspiros selvagens chegaram ao ouvido arrepiado da jovem.

- ¡Tú eres muy buena!

Sussurrou. Shina estremeceu e voltou a encará-lo. Em seguida, saindo de seu abraço, afastou-se dele com ar felino, se embrenhando ainda mais na mata espessa. Shura a seguiu, tendo o cuidado de olhar para trás para saber se alguém notara.

- Essa mulher é mais onça que gente! – disse consigo mesmo de olhos acesos.

Ela estacou levemente ofegante, encostando-se numa das paredes de um templo em ruínas em meio a uma clareira. Ao longe podia-se ver as pessoas divertirem-se na festa. Shura havia estacado a marcha a alguns metros de distância, quando a viu parar. Olhava-a por inteiro, como homem, sem pudor, sem educação. Não queria ser cavalheiro, não queria ser romàntico. Tinham o mesmo sangue. O mesmo fervor latino corria por suas veias, uma vez que espanhóis e italianos descendiam daquele povo.

O brilho da lua cheia salpicava de prata o ambiente. Ele permaneceu parado, a alguns passos dela, olhando seu rosto que subitamente tomara um aspecto selvagem, excitando-o ainda mais. Shina tinha a cabeça inclinada para baixo, mas os olhos levantados para ele. Seus traços não continham mais nenhum sinal de rispidez, e o cavaleiro deu-se conta da maravilhosa fêmea que tinha a sua frente.

- Tá esperando o que, espanhol? – perguntou ela num tom langoroso, que lhe saiu em forma de um sussurro rouco.

Shura aproximou-se, encostando-se levemente nela, imprenssando-a entre a parede e o seu corpo. Sua mão tocara a face em brasa, os olhos encaravam-se ferozes. Com a ponta do dedo, percorreu os traços da boca carnuda da mulher, avermelhada de forma convidativa. Ela o tomou entre os dentes, sugando-o em movimentos insinuantes. Shura roçou seu rosto no dela, de olhos fechados, soltando palavras inaudíveis, enquanto descia os dedos pelo pescoço até o principio dos seios. Pareciam dois felinos nas preliminares que antecediam o acasalamento.

- Você é louco! – ela murmurou.

- ¿Loco? – ele retrucou – ¡No! Enamorado...

E encarando-a, beijou-a lascivamente. Suas mãos agarraram-se tão fortemente aos cabelos da amazona que esta deixou escapar um leve gemido de dor, que se perdeu no meio da noite. Suas mãos, por sua vez, apertaram a pele masculina por cima da camisa, com tal ferocidade, que Shura pode sentir a pressão de suas garras. Shina enfiou seus dedos por baixo da roupa, arranhando-lhe a pele, arrancando-lhe gemidos roucos.

As linguas exploravam-se umas as outras com sofreguidão, numa mistura de loucura e obsessão. E quando ele a apertou contra si e a parede de forma ainda mais violenta, como se a quisesse violentar, ela sentiu o calor que se apossava dentro dele comunicando-se a ela instantaneamente. Não era uma simples mulher que tinha em seus braços! Ela parecia feita apenas de avidez e desejo, assim como ele. Tocava-a com domínio, por vezes prendendo seus braços torneados na pedra para ter maior acesso a carne adamascada. Não queria ser delicado. Era com fúria que se possuía uma mulher como Shina e ela seria sua.

Os lábios de Shura encontraram a pele macia na reentrância do pescoço, enquanto ela lhe cravava as unhas pela nuca, subindo pelos cabelos negros. A medida que ele descia pelo seu corpo, beijando os ombros e apertando com força os fortes seios em suas mãos para depois tomá-los na boca, ela inclinava-se sobre ele de olhos fechados, jamais um homem a fizera sentir-se assim.

Shura abaixou-se, levantando paulatinamente a barra do vestido escarlate até os quadris largos. Encostou seu rosto contra sua virilha, roçando de leve seus lábios em sua feminilidade. O cheiro dela impregnou-lhe os sentidos. Puxou a peça íntima com os dentes, rasgando-a. Shina gemia alto enquanto o homem a beijava em seu ventre. Então ele se ergueu, agarrando-a pelas coxas com vontade, com rispidez. Levantou-a e abriu-lhe as pernas enquanto a langorosa amazona segurava-se em suas vestes, repuxando sua camisa com agressividade, a parede do templo servindo-lhe de apoio.

E então ele a possuiu com força, com uma estocada violenta que a leveu a gemer mais alto do que o normal. Shura abriu um sorriso cínico em seus lábios, permitindo-se sorrir um pouco alto, com sarcasmo, um olhar risonho e cínico, ao dar-se conta de que não era a primeira vez para ela.

- Bancando a dificil! Você sempre me surpreende, amazona!

- Nunca deixarei de o fazer, cavaleiro!

Shura começou a movimentar-se com força, acelerado, seguindo o desejo que queimava em seu interior. Mas subitamente deteve seus movimentos com picardia e afastou-se dela, encarando-a com um sorriso pícaro nos lábios finos. Era isso que ele queria, fazê-la implorar, suplicar por satisfação, assim como ele havia feito. Shina o olhou, entendendo sua jogada. Sorriu cínica, querendo mostrar o quanto era forte, mas seu corpo pedia pelo dele e ela se rendeu.

- Não me subestime, espanhol! - disse. - Não temes, por acaso, a essa feroz mulher?

- Você quer, então pede! - falou ele num sussurro que a fez estremecer - Pede pra mim, italiana, diz o que você deseja!

- Eu quero você! - respondeu ela, dando alguns passos na direção dele - Eu quero você dentro de mim neste exato momento, Shura!

- De joelhos! - ordenou ele.

Shina sorriu com sarcasmo e deixando-se cair vagarosamente, sem afastar dele seus olhos pertinazes, as mãos rentes ao corpo, como se estivesse sendo obrigada àquilo, ajoelhou-se, os olhos voltados para cima, encarando-o. Suas mãos agarraram o membro enrijecido, passando seus lábios con sofreguidão pela pele sensível. O homem curvou-se pela excitação, deixou-se escorregar entre suas mãos, até quedar-se também ajoelhado. Puxando-a pelo cabelo com força, deitou-a na relva, tomando posição em cima do corpo esguio da amazona e separando, com os joelhos, suas grossas e bem torneadas pernas, com todo o atrevimento de seu sangue latino.

Com audácia, agarrou-lhe nas nádegas, puxando-a mais para perto para si. E quando a sentiu cruzar os pés por trás de seu corpo, envolvendo-o, penetrou-a com um impulso desesperado e rápido. Deixou a cabeça pender no ardor do êstaxe que sentia invadir cada milímetro de seu corpo. Um lapso de sarcasmo perpassou nos olhos de ambos, quando encaram-se. Shura movimentava-se com uma vontade quase obsessiva contra o corpo dela. Shina tinha a capacidade de fazer-lhe perder a cabeça sempre.

Ela o encarou feroz e colocando seus pés contra as pernas do cavaleiro, empurrou-o para longe, atirando-o com toda força para trás. Ele a olhou sorpreendido. A amazona encarou cinicamente o animal insatisfeito a sua frente. Agora era a sua vez de fazê-lo implorar por calor. Seus olhos eram zombeteiros e maliciosos. Shura sentia-se em polvorosa.

Aproximou-se dela novamente, engatinhando, enquanto ela se arrastava para trás, com a ajuda das mãos, querendo impedir seu acercamento. Finalmente ele a puxa com fervor pelos tornozelos. Ela não podia querer parar ali! Shina sorria despudoradamente. Era isso que queria, ser tomada a força, quase estuprada, num duro combate de duas feras selvagens. Queria sentir-se acuada, sem saída, ameaçada. Jamais entregaria-se a um fraco que desistisse no primeiro obstáculo e o cavaleiro entendera a menssagem.

Num gesto rápido, com domínio, Shura a virou de costas para si, prendendo-a ao chão com o peso de seu corpo. Ela cravou na terra suas unhas e ele, com uma mão apoiada no chão e a outra a subir apressadamente as roupas da amazona, puxou as alças do vestido de tal maneira que estas arrebentaram, deixando os fartos seios da jovem ao seu fácil alcance.

Penetrou-a pela terceira vez. Shina sentia as mãos dele contraírem seus seios com vontade. Suas estocadas eram fortes, intransigentes e os gemidos dele eram tão altos quanto os rugidos de um leão e a levavam a loucura. Shura afastou-lhe os cabelos das costas com a boca para ter acesso aos ombros e pescoço. Ela encostou seu rosto no chão, facilitando o trabalho dele. O cavaleiro, movimentando-se avidamente, acariciava os bicos endurecidos da jovem, fazendo-a gemer algumas notas mais altas e no ápice do desejo, ele cravou seus dentes na nuca feminina, fazendo com que a arisca amazona fechasse seus olhos com um murmúrio de satisfação e gozo.

Com um grito abafado, apertando-lhe contra a terra, ele despejou-se dentro dela, completamente ensandecido. A sua mão esquerda ainda comprimia um dos seios entre seus dedos enquanto a outra a puxava pelos cabelos completamente despenteados. Ele encostou os lábios no pescoço dela, de olhos fechados, respirando com dificuldade, como um animal faminto que tivesse se saciado.

- Está tremendo!

Ela comentou com voz entrecortada. Shura deixou a cabeça cair entre o ombro direito e o pescoço da amazona. O suor acumulara-se nos dois corpos.

- Não se preocupe, já vai passar!

Sussurrou, beijando-lhe o pé da orelha. Ela sorriu satisfeita. Shura ergueu um pouco o corpo para poder virá-la de frente para ele. Foi a experiência mais singela e inesperada que teve ao olhar o rosto da amazona de Cobra. Dois fios de lágrimas escorriam pela pele quente e salpicada de terra. O cavaleiro franziu as feiçoes, surpreso. E ficou a olhar aqueles olhos embaciados, aqueles cílios longos, tão submissos agora quanto uma presa acuada. Sentiu que aquela era a verdadeira Shina, que teimava em esconder-se por trás daquela imagem arisca e agressiva. Ele a encarou e pela primeira vez, entre o interrogador e o terno, viu-a baixar os olhos diante de um homem. Delicadamente, levantou-lhe o rosto, fazendo-a olhar para si.

- Não sabia que podia chorar!

Comentou num tom de voz brincalhão, porém com seriedade na face. Ela esboçou um sorriso que não chegou a cumprir-se.

- Sou uma amazona! – disse num fio de voz – Mas acima de tudo, sou uma mulher!

Shura ergueu-se, sentando na relva. Puxou-a para si. Shina encolheu-se dentro dos braços fortes do cavaleiro, num forte e caloroso abraço. Sentia-se segura com ele. Em nenhum momento pensou que o que acontecera há alguns minutos pudesse ter sido em vão. Desde que o vira sabia que apaixonara-se por ele para sempre. Shura beijou-lhe os cabelos. Sabia que aquilo não fora o fim, mas o começo de uma vida cheia de aventuras, companheirismo e paixão.

**O.o.O Continua O.o.O**


	2. O casamento

o.O.o

**DELÍRIO (Olavo Bilac)**

Nua, mas para o amor não cabe o pejo.

Na minha, a sua boca eu comprimia.

E, em frêmitos carnais, ela dizia:

– Mais em baixo, meu bem, quero o teu beijo!

Na inconsciência bruta do meu desejo,

Fremente, a minha boca obedecia.

E os seus seios, tão rígidos, eu mordia,

Fazendo-a arrepiar-se em doce arpejo.

Em suspiros de gozos infinitos,

Disse-me ela, ainda quase em grito:

– Mais em baixo, meu bem! – num frenesi.

No seu ventre pousei a minha boca:

– Mais em baixo, meu bem! – disse ela, louca.

Moralistas, perdoai-me! Obedeci...

o.O.o

- E com o poder conferido por Himeneu, eu os declaro marido e mulher!

Shura e Shina entreolhavam-se entre o sério e o amistoso, ambos sem acreditarem ainda no que realmente o haviam levado até ali. Fazia apenas alguns meses que anunciaram o relacionamento sério no santuário e agora isso, casando-se.

- Não acha que foi rápido demais?

Perguntou Aioria a Marin, baixinho e discretamente, uma vez que ambos eram padrinhos do noivo.

- Acho que foi no tempo certo!

Respondeu a ruiva, relanceando os olhos ao namorado, com uma sobrancelha levantada e um tom de perscrutação que foi entendido pelo cavaleiro. Este virou-se para os noivos engolindo em seco.

- Já pode beijar sua mulher! – anunciou o sacerdote.

- Eu não consigo me controlar!

Falou June, limpando uma lágrima que lhe caia dos olhos naquele momento. Miro, ao seu lado, em seu terno preto, suspirou, abanando a cabeça. Eram, por sua vez, os padrinhos da noiva.

- Mulheres! – murmurou.

Shura e Shina se levantaram, um tanto anuviados. A bela italiana, em um vestido simples e sandálias gregas, relanceou os olhos ao seu, agora marido, indagando-lhe se não ia beijá-la.

Shura virou-se para sua esposa ainda em dúvida. Ela tanto podia corresponder como lhe dar um soco. Afinal, era a Shina e não era o casamento que a faria mudar. Respirou forte. Em pé, os outros cavaleiros e amazonas esperavam o momento decisivo: o beijo. 

- E então? – falou a amazona de cobra baixinho.

- E então o que? – perguntou Shura no mesmo tom.

- O que está esperando? – retrucou Shina, já irritada.

- Você não vai...

- CALA A BOCA E BEIJA LOGO! – disse a mulher num tom um pouco alto.

Shura mal esperou que ela se calasse e encostou seus lábios nos dela de forma dominadora e ardente. Shina manteve seus olhos abertos nos primeiros segundos, mas depois se entregou completamente à carícia. Separaram-se quando ouviram os aplausos.

- Viva os noivos! – gritavam, jogando arroz.

- Veja só... – comentou Aldebaran à Mu – Que desperdício de comida!

O ariano não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Desejo-lhe toda a felicidade do mundo, minha amiga! – disse Marin, abraçando a companheira.

- Grazie, Marin! – sorriu Shina.

- Boa sorte! – Aioria estendeu sua mão ao amigo espanhol.

- Você realmente sabe como entusiasmar as pessoas, Leão! – respondeu Shura, apertando a mão estendida.

- Achei que isso fosse quase impossível de acontecer!

Máscara da Morte comentou, cercando-se do grupo de Shaka, composto por Camus e Aioros.

- E por que, Câncer? – indagou o aquariano.

- A Shina não é lá muito sociável não é... – completou

- Tem o jeito dela meio estourado, mas é uma bela mulher! – disse Shaka, muito sério.

- Eu não disse que ela era feia! – defendeu-se o canceriano – Mas não acho que o espanhol vá ter paz!

- Deixemos que eles comecem a vida deles para depois falarmos a respeito!

Aioros deu uma palmadinha no ombro de Máscara da Morte e de Camus, seguindo em direção a mesa de comida.

- É o que eu sempre digo...- continuou o canceriano – ...Em um casamento o cara é mágico, trapezista, domador e palhaço!

- Você sempre diz isso? – perguntou Camus.

O canceriano deu de ombros e afastou-se.

De repente uma festiva tarantela fez-se presente no ambiente. Máscara da Morte bateu palmas, retirando seu paletó e convidando sua conterrânea, a noiva, para dançar. Shina, que antes teria recusado o convite, o aceitou prontamente.

- Come'n la nostr'Italia! – disse ela.

Os dois prepararam-se no meio de uma grande roda que havia se aberto. Todos batiam palmas ao som da música enquanto os dois dançarinos rodopiavam no centro. Mas de repente todos pararam sem entender. A melodia alegre havia sido substituída por um som que trazia acordes de violão flamenco.

Shina e o cavaleiro de ouro pararam surpresos. Todos se perguntavam quem poderia ter mudado a música repentinamente.

- Yo! – respondeu o noivo.

Shura abriu passagem pelo círculo de pessoas e caminhou em direção de sua esposa. Ele havia retirado paletó, gravata e estava com a camisa por cima das calças.

- Poderia roubar minha mulher, Câncer!

- Toda sua! – Máscara da Morte entregou a mão da amazona ao amigo e retirou-se para a roda.

- Daríasme el honor? – perguntou o espanhol

E sem esperar consentimento, o cavaleiro a tomou pela mão, posicionando-se para começar a movimentar-se ao som do tango que soava, expedindo notas ardentes.

- Não sei dançar! – falou ela, fitando-o afetadamente, mas deixando-se guiar.

- Sabe, sim! – murmurou ele, com um meio sorriso cínico nos lábios. 

**Por uma cabeza**

**Todas lãs locuras**

**Su boca que besa**

**Borra la tristeza**

**Calma la amargura**

**Por uma cabeza**

**Si ella mi olvida**

**Qué mi importa perderme**

**Mil veces la vida**

**Para qué vivir**

Era notável que a italiana não era lá uma boa dançarina de tango, mas acompanhou com desembaraço e sensualidade, todos os movimentos de se parceiro, que a fazia arrepiar-se ao roçar seu corpo no dela no compasso do ritmo. Alguns cavaleiros de ouro assoviavam.

- Vamos para casa!

Falou Shura, quando num determinado momento, durante um passo, puxou-a para si, encostando seu rosto no dela. Olhos nos olhos.

- E a festa?

- Não me importo com a festa!

Respondeu ele, fazendo-a rodopiar na melodia dos violinos.

- E os convidados?

Perguntou Shina novamente, com um semblante tão sarcástico que fez Shura morder os lábios ao apertar a coxa tenra da amazona quando esta pousou a perna sedutoramente em sua cintura.

- Nem notarão nossa ausência! – sussurrou ele.

As músicas folclóricas da Grécia soaram e todos dividiram-se, tomando todo o espaço da arena utilizada para os treinos. Shina posicionou-se nos degraus da escada de Áries, virando-se de costas, com o buquet de crisântemos vermelhos nas mãos.

- Com licencinha...com licencinha...

- Aonde o Afrodite vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou Camus, alisando o braço depois de um murro.

- A noiva vai jogar o buquet! – respondeu Mu com tranqüilidade.

- … um...- contava Shina; todas as mulheres presentes fizeram um grupo defronte a escadaria – … dois...

- Aqui! Aqui! – gritava o cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Já! – a noiva joga o buquet.

- Onde está? Onde está? – procurava um desesperado pisciano.

- Parabéns, Aioria! – Miro aproximou-se cínico – Vai ter que ceder!

Marin, que estava um pouco atrás, exibia, completamente corada, o ramalhete de rosas. Seus olhos instintivamente pousaram no cavaleiro de Leão ao seu lado. Este sorriu sem graça e virando-se para Miro:

- Que nada, deve ter sido engano!

Este sorriu:

- É por isso que eu jamais me casarei! – bradou Miro com entusiasmo – E quando eu faço uma promessa, meu amigo...

Foi quando seus olhos azuis pararam na figura de uma certa amazona de longos cabelos louros. Pigarreando, fazendo Aioria olhar na direção que seus argutos orbes fitavam, completou com um suspiro, antes de seguir na direção dela.

- ...Eu nunca cumpro!

Shura subiu até o topo da casa de Áries onde a amazona de cobra encontrava-se, ainda sorrindo e pegando-a nos braços, beijou-a despudoradamente. Shina enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços. Em baixo, uivos foram escutados.

- Você disse que seríamos discretos! – falou ela sorrindo.

- Bem, não mandei que eles olhassem! – comentou Shura, cinicamente.

Shina olhou-o. Os dois pares de orbes esverdeados encontraram-se ternos. Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- O que foi?

- T'amo! – falou ela.

Era incrível como Shina tinha o poder de se transformar, de uma hora para outra, de uma leoa feroz à uma gazela indefesa. E era exatamente isso que mais o excitava. Era a primeira vez que ela lhe falava aquilo. Também ele jamais lhe dissera antes...

- Tambien te amo! – respondeu, virando-se e tomando o caminho das doze casas, em direção a casa de Capricórnio.

Na arena, a festa continuava...

...v...

**Para tu amor lo tengo todo**

**Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser**

**Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro**

**Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies**

**Y tengo tambien un corazón**

**Que se muere por dar amor**

**que no conoce el fin**

**Un corazón que late por vos**

Para teu amor eu tenho tudo

Desde meu sangue até a essência do meu ser

E para teu amor que é meu tesouro

Tenho minha vida toda inteira aos teus pés

E tenho também um coração

Que morre por dar amor

E que não conhece o fim

Um coração que bate por você

Shura, ainda carregando a amazona nos braços, adentrou os aposentos íntimos da sua casa, no quarto destinado a eles. Marin e Afrodite, responsáveis pelos enfeites do leito nupcial, haviam espalhado rosas vermelhas sobre os lençóis brancos. Delicadamente, ele a depositou no chão.

Shina deixou-se ali, parada, enquanto seguia com os olhos cada passo que o cavaleiro dava pelo recinto. Primeiro indo fechar a porta e depois se dirigindo para cada vela que havia sido também acesa no aposento, a fim de deixar o ambiente com um toque de mistério.

Sem desprender da bela mulher os seus olhos ávidos, ele apagou uma por uma as chamas vermelho-alaranjadas, fazendo com que o quarto ficasse iluminado apenas pelas luzes vindas do exterior. No centro do quarto ele conseguia ver com nitidez toda silhueta do corpo da italiana.

- Feita a compra, resta o deleite! – disse ele num fio de voz.

Shura ficou parado onde estava, com apenas alguns passos separando-os. Levou as mãos aos botões da camisa, mas a voz de Shina, vinda da escuridão, o impediu de continuar.

- Eu faço isso!

E aproximando-se dele, rosto colado no rosto, principiou, com devassidão, a desabotoar cada casa da suada roupa do homem. Seus lábios encontraram o pescoço másculo, mas não ousou beijá-lo, apenas roçava de leve sua boca contra a carne adamascada do cavaleiro, fazendo-o apertar-lhe os braços.

- Así mi voy a morer...- sussurrou.

A italiana sorriu e com a ponta da língua, descrevendo um caminho através das espáduas masculinas, foi descendo ao longo do tórax enquanto desnudava-lhe o corpo bem dividido. Seus lábios encontraram o abismo dorsal e o abdômen trabalhado, fazendo-o retesar os músculos pelas carícias. Ajoelhou-se diante dele, dando inteira atenção a área próxima ao cinto.

- Gosta? – perguntava ela, enquanto, com a boca, desabotoava a calça.

- Por Dios...sí...- disse ele entre dentes.

Ela lhe abriu o zíper, mas antes que fizesse qualquer outro movimento, Shura a fez levantar-se, tomando de assalto os lábios sensuais da mulher.

- Eu primeiro! – completou ele por fim.

Shina afastou-se dele, sem lhe dar as costas, sentindo todo o peso daquele olhar sobre si. Suas mãos ágeis logo encontraram os botões de sua túnica e dirigindo-se ao leito, mantendo seus olhos nos olhos do marido, deixou sua roupa escorregar por sua pele macia.

Como uma serpente, deitou-se na cama, abrindo os braços e fechando os olhos. Shura aproximou-se pelo pé do leito e engatinhando, seus lábios quentes e úmidos tomaram uma das panturrilhas da moça, descrevendo o sentido contrário que ela havia feito nele.

Ela gemia baixinho. Sempre que dormiam juntos sentiam como se fosse a primeira vez. Era algo único e arrebatador. A boca do cavaleiro lhe subia agora pela coxa, mordendo-a e deixando algumas marcas vermelhas na pele levemente morena dela.

- Mi amor...- dizia ele, enquanto roçava seus lábios na virilha feminina. - Mi mujer...

E separando cuidadosamente as pernas da amazona, sua boca encontrou sua região mais íntima. Shina repuxou as cobertas, jogando a cabeça para trás. Ele sabia ser cruel quando queria...

- Shura...- sussurrava ela no âmago do êxtase – Voglio a te!

Ele continuou seu caminho pelo corpo feminino, passando pela barriga semovente e chegando por fim nos tenros seios, que apertou com vontade, sugando-os. Ela lhe puxou para cima, arrancando-lhe um beijo devastador. Shura acariciava com força os cabelos soltos e revoltos da mulher, enquanto ela apertava-o contra si, as línguas encontrando-se com ênfase no ardor da paixão.

- Ahora, español...- falou ela no idioma dele – Yo te quiero, ahora... 

**Para tu amor no hay despedidas**

**Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad**

**Y para tu amor que me ilumina**

**Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel**

**Y tengo tambien un corazón**

**Que se muere por dar amor**

**Y que no conoce el fin**

**Un corazón que late por vos**

Para teu amor não há despedidas

Para teu amor só tenho eternidade

E para teu amor que me ilumina

Tenho uma lua, um arco-íris e uma flor

E tenho também um coração

Que morre por dar amor

E que não conhece o fim

Um coração que bate por você

As carícias eram intensamente maravilhosas, como todas as chamas multicoloridas de engenhosos fogos de artifícios, irrupções de sóis e néon explodindo no interior dos corpos. Velozes cometas dirigindo-se a todos os cantos do prazer, como estrelas cadentes de profundas alegrias.

Shura a penetrou com delicadeza. Todos os dias, dizia que não podia amá-la mais e todos os dias, ele conseguia encontrar mais amor dentro de si para ela. Shina movimentava-se no mesmo ritmo que ele e segurando-o pela cintura, virou-o na cama, posicionando-se para cavalgá-lo.

Os ecos impressionavam cada sentido através da misteriosa fluência das sensações, tal como se os corpos retivessem cada partícula de um fogo que jamais se extinguia. Eles permaneciam vulneráveis, entregando-se as repetições. Shina aumentava e diminuía a marcha de acordo com as ordens dele. Ás vezes simplesmente parava para deixá-lo completamente enlouquecido.

Tinham o mesmo ritmo. Ele pressentia o prazer dela, ela pressentia o dele. E ambos conseguiam sempre, misteriosamente, reter o orgasmo até que os dois estivessem prontos para ele. Começavam, geralmente, num ritmo lento, que iam acelerando cada vez mais.

Até que sentiam o prazer e o calor subindo em ondas até a apoteose, que os dois viviam ao mesmo tempo, ele freqüentemente se libertando nas entranhas dela, que tremia como se tivesse mil fogueiras a queimá-la.

O desejo criou uma ilha vulcânica onde eles ficaram deitados num arrebatamento, sentindo ao longe as vozes subterrâneas da festa. O magnetismo do ambiente comunicava-se às vibrações dos corpos encharcados. Shina deixou-se cair sobre ele.

Sob as mãos grandes e fortes de Shura, os cabelos claros e os vales de carne ainda fremiam. E dos dois escorria ainda a lava quente, o desejo incandescente, queimando-os, transformando-se em gemidos de prazer abafados pelo cansaço.

Shura voltava ao normal compassadamente, tendo sobre si o corpo nu da amazona. Cada curva dela causava-lhe ardor. Acariciava levemente os cachos que se prendiam nas costas esguias. Shina, por sua vez, fechara os olhos sorrindo, uma paz se fez presente em seu peito. Sua mão buscou a mão dele e a apertou.

- Fica até eu dormir...- disse ela, sorrindo.

- Prometo...- sussurrou o espanhol, também sorrindo.

- Shura...- chamou ela com voz sonolenta.

- Sí?

- Eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo! – falou, deitada no peito dele.

Ele sorriu, pensou em responder-lhe com uma brincadeira, mas preferiu apenas beijar-lhe nos cabelos...

- Dorme, meu anjo...- murmurou, também cansado – Pela manhã tudo será diferente! 

**Por eso yo te quiero**

**Tanto que no sé como explicar lo que siento**

**Yo te quiero**

**Porque tu dolor es mi dolor e no hay dudas**

**Yo te quiero**

**Con la alma y con el corazón**

**Ti venero hoy y siempre**

**Gracias yo ti doy a ti mi amor por existir**

Por isso eu te quero

Tanto que não sei como explicar o que sinto

Eu te quero

Porque tua dor é a minha dor e não dúvidas

Eu te quero

Com a alma e com o coração

Te venero hoje e sempre

Obrigado eu peço a ti, meu amor, por existir

Os primeiros raios de sol adentraram no quarto, iluminando parcialmente o belo corpo feminino estirado no leito. Shina abriu os olhos e passando a mão no local onde deveria estar seu marido, assustou-se por achar-se sozinha no quarto. Sentou-se, puxando o lençol para cobrir-se.

- Shura? – chamou.

Este apareceu na porta de calções, com uma pequena bandeja de café da manhã. Em cima, uma linda flor vermelha, com certeza dada pelo cavaleiro de peixes. Ela sorriu sarcástica.

- Querendo impressionar, espanhol?

- Também tenho meus segredos, italiana!

Disse ele, sentando-se na cama e ajeitando a bandeja no colo da amazona. Beijaram-se.

- Por que acordou tão cedo? – indagou ela pegando de uma torrada.

- Fui buscar o seu presente!

Shina o fitou sem entender. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Presente? Tem mais algum presente?

- Sim, o meu! – falou ele com atitude.

- E o que seria? Um avental? – brincou ela.

- Para sua informação, não sou tão machista assim! – respondeu ele ofendido.

- E o que é, então? – ela não conseguia esconder a curiosidade.

Shura pegou de cima da mesinha de cabeceira dois papéis e entregou-os a esposa. Shina examinou os objetos e abrindo os olhos desmesuradamente, deixou um sorriso arrebatador se fazer presente em seu rosto:

- São passagens?

- Não! São cenouras! – disse ele, cinicamente; Shina lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

- Comprou passagens para a Itália? – perguntou ela entusiasmada.

- Passaremos uma semana na sua terra e uma semana no minha! – ponderou ele.

- De onde tirou dinheiro para isso? – Shina o considerou.

- Estava juntando há algum tempo! – ele ratificou.

- E quando vamos? – ela pulou em seus braços, beijando-o.

- Hoje a noite, portanto deixe de preguiça e vá arrumar sua malas!

Shura a beijou, deixando-a com o café da manhã. Encaminhou-se para a porta.

- Vai sair? – perguntou Shina.

- Vou treinar um pouco! – e antes de sair... – Ah, arruma minhas coisas também!

Disse, desaparecendo rapidamente para não dar tempo dela retrucar. Shina fez cara de irritação, mas logo voltou ao normal. Shura realmente a surpreendia. Uma viagem à Itália e a Espanha de núpcias...

- Estas férias vão ser inesquecíveis!

Comentou consigo mesma, antes de morder sua maçã. 

**Para tu amor lo tengo todo**

**Lo tengo todo e lo que no tengo tambien lo conseguiré**

**Para tu amor que es me tesoro**

**Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies**

**Y tengo tambien un corazón**

**Que se muere por dar amor**

**Y que no conoce el fin**

**Un corazón que late por vos**

Para teu amor eu tenho tudo

Tenho tudo e o que não tenho também o conseguirei

Para teu amor que é meu tesouro

Tenho minha vida toda inteira a teus pés

E tenho também um coração

Que morre por dar amor

E que não conhece o fim

Um coração que bate por você

**o.O.o FIM o.O.o**


End file.
